


[P]hotographic [M]emory

by FateCharms, mikayuuchann



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!2B, F/M, Fashion Model!2B, Photographer!9S, be prepared, maintainer!Pascal for 2B, slight modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateCharms/pseuds/FateCharms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayuuchann/pseuds/mikayuuchann
Summary: 9S is an upcoming photographer. 2B is a fashion model, who is blind.9S has impeccable memory. 2B remembers him perfectly.2B is the only one for him. 9S is the only one she's not allowed to have.So what happens when something draws them together, and pasts kept secret under lock and key come bubbling to the surface?





	1. Chapter 1

_I’ve been a photographer for a while now, taking pictures of people going through their lives or even some event photos like a party. It was a cycle that I enjoy. Well, I used to. Lately it’s been rather boring. If my memory serves me, and it does, it is the same thing everyday._

9S sighed, seated on the park bench as he scrolled through his many missed texts and calls. He wasn’t able to afford a pod, those were limited to the rich and or famous. 9S was neither of those two things. Instead, he had a shitty phone from three years ago that continuously bugged out if he didn’t maintenance it regularly. Today was like any other: he had gotten up and went to his usual perch in the park to watch people. It was still early in the morning, but if the past was anything to go by, he wouldn’t be missing anything by staring at his phone for twenty minutes or so.

When it began to buzz and ring, 9S could only sigh in annoyance as he hit ‘decline’ before stuffing the damned thing in his pocket and getting to his feet. It was too early to deal with 11S. A good guy, but he was more into the criminal justice thing and honestly? 9S didn’t give a shit. Instead of declining the call again, he muted his phone and made for the coffee shop just across the street from his perch. The closer he got, the longer the line seemed to grow.

Well there goes that idea.

With a huff, he turned and started walking. He knew about the smaller ‘hole-in-the-wall’ coffee shop just down the way, but he tended to be a creature of habit, and this was definitely not habitual. It took him longer than he’d admit to find the damned place, but upon entering he froze.

She wore all black, from the thigh high leather boots to the black fishnet shirt she wore under the corset skirt. He barely had time to process the blindfold on her face before she had brushed past him out of the shop and out onto the street. Trailing behind her was a state of the art pod. It was silver in color. It seemed to match her stark white hair, which was common, given his own hair to be the same white. Something in his chest told him to remember her face, and so he committed it to memory before making for the line to order a coffee.

“Your order?” The woman’s crisp, professional tone made him snap his attention from the list of frappuccinos and to her.

“Oh, uh... Vanilla Bean Frappe, lots of caramel and whip.”

She seemed unimpressed, that or unfazed. He couldn’t decipher which, even as she wrote it down on a cup and asked for a name while punching the order into the register.

“Nines.”

With a nod, she put the name down and set the cup aside. He forked the money over without much fuss, pleasantly surprised it wasn’t quite as much as his usual. Even more so when it tasted better. He made sure to keep in mind the location as he started his short trek back to the park.

“There you are.”

Shit.

“Ignoring my calls again?”

“I was busy.” 9S drawled.

“Standing in line for coffee isn’t busy, that’s lazy.”

A click of a tongue and 9S shoved his free hand in his pocket and started walking. This was stupid, and really annoying. 11S did not leave him alone, even as 9S had sat down and scanned the park, pulling out his camera from the bag resting against his hip. 11S sighed, arms crossed. “You and I both know you never keep any of these shots.”

“I do.”

“Liar.”

Before 9S could respond again, he saw her. The woman from before. Her white bob swayed with each step as she deftly avoided other people and maintained her stride. Before he lost sight of her, he lifted the camera and focused. The click sounded and he released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The playback showed she turned her head to speak to the pod, and it floated beside her. He looked back up to find her again, and she was gone.

\---

2B was blind, yes. She couldn’t see her immediate surroundings. That is why she has a pod. It feeds her an accurate map of her surroundings, including whether or not someone was above of below her. It made it far easier for her to live with her visual processors out of commission. It was difficult to know whether or not someone was speaking to her, which is why her pod simulated the interactions, like holograms, in her mind so she could make the decision herself. It was a lot to get used to at first, but she has been used to it for a while now. The stares she learned to identify to a person, even if they weren’t simulated in her head. Earlier this morning, a certain stare had caught her attention as she had been leaving the coffee shop with her dark roast.

Nines, he had asked her to call him oh so long ago. He likely didn’t remember her, and yet his image has been engraved into her mind’s eye forever. There was no way she could deny it. He is a part of her now, and she’ll never forget. Especially all that happened during those few weeks.

\---

He knew her. He had to know her. He found himself seeking her out in the crowd wherever he went. He practically stalked Moonbucks now. It doesn’t help their vanilla bean frappuccino was a killer and he had grown very accustomed to walking in and 21O just picking up a cup and writing ‘Nines’ on it before having him pay. All the baristas knew him by name, granted they all called him Nines, which he was content with. Though it was 6O who continued to catch his attention when he was there. 6O would always make a dark roast with a little sugar on the house whenever _she_ came in. His mystery girl.

21O was seated nearby when she came in. 9S took his moment to ask. “Hey, 21O, who is she?”

He seemed to have asked the wrong question to the wrong person. For one thing, she didn’t answer him. For another, she was scowling. At him. It was another customer who answered his question, actually. He was tall and lean. Much of his features were rather common, aside from the rather sharp jawline he had. “She’s known as 2B, a fashion model.”

The name was ringing a bell, but he couldn’t place why. Watching her take her drink and turn to the doorway, 9S felt oddly restless. This was perhaps do to the fact that 21O was still glaring at him and the stranger who had been so informative had settled a curious gaze towards him, but there was a third feeling, as if he was being watched by someone other than these two. He chanced a glance at 2B’s pod, and sure enough, it seemed to be staring right at him, if it even could. She stopped, turning her head in his direction, then resumed her walk outside with her pod following after.

As he got up to leave himself, the name seemed to click in his mind. 2B was…

He bolted, a hand on the strap of his camera carry case to keep it from jostling around too much as he raced to 2B’s side. She was walking calmly, but the crowd was getting in the way. She was navigating it like a pro. It was frustrating. He kept pushing through the crowd, even as he lost sight of her going around a corner. Reaching that damned thing, he looked in the direction she had disappeared. No sign of her. He sighed in frustration, his fists balled.

He vowed to find her.

As he walked away, he failed to notice he had been followed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... so I wrote this all in one day... and I'm rather excited with how this is going to go... If you want to see some ideas for how 9S looks, please leave some comments down below and let me know?
> 
> Anyhow, I plan to continue this no matter if this gets any attention or not because it's a passion project betwix my lovely Beta and Significant Other Mika and myself!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

The first week he spent trying to catch up with her had proven to be extremely difficult. She seemed to avoid him perfectly. He had learned enough about her to know that ‘2B’ is just a designation that she uses as a cover to keep her identity hidden. 9S had spent his time at home, which was very little, either scouring his room for old photo books or looking up things about 2B. He felt like he knew her, and it was confirmed when he learned that she’s been modelling for the fashion company YoRHa. The organization is huge, and well received by pretty much everyone. It’s also where 9S had shadowed a photographer two years ago. In fact, he had been there for only a few weeks before he left to finish his schooling in photography and get a start of his own.

Yet he can’t remember anything about his time there.

He barely remembered his first and last day there, but whenever he tries to conjure a memory between those two days, nothing comes to mind. It was boggling. Which is why he now sat at home with his door shut and locked and music playing from his laptop. The music was to drown out the sound of his roommate across the hall. Remember 11S? Yeah, he likes keeping company during the night and he’s never quiet. That’s not what’s important though, as that is what 9S is staring at in his lap. A photo album from two years ago. It’s the only one he has of that year, and he always fills photo albums with his favorite memories and or photos.

Upon opening the cover, he was greeted with a face he couldn’t remember, but longed for in his soul.

She was staring right at the camera, her hair fanning out around her as she turned to smile over her shoulder at him. Written just under the photograph was ‘Thank you, Nines’ signed by 2B herself. 

9S swore his heart stopped. Flipping through the book he found numerous pictures of her, each tied to him in some way but he can’t recall them. And then there was one of the two of them, he was looking at the camera, grinning. She was beside him, smiling softly while holding the white calla lily to her chest.

The book snapped shut, and 9S was breathing hard. He had known her. He had known her personally. He knew her! So then, why was he here? What had happened that made him leave her life so completely. He got to his feet, walking over to his laptop and shutting it down. Ignoring the moans from across the hall, he packed his laptop and charging cable into his backpack and slung it on his back then grabbed his camera bag off his desk. This was not something he could not let lay to rest. He marched out of his home, locking the door behind him.

\---

She dodged another strike from her sparring partner. Then another and another. This was nothing new to her as she ducked under one more punch and took the shot to the gut. A2 stumbled back, a bit winded. Something was going on and they both knew each other was aware. That’s what this whole fight was about. They had been fighting in the sparring ring for a good two minutes now, and Pod 042 was floating nearby, providing her the assistance she needed without being in the way. By the time they had finished, it seemed they had had a full blown conversation without any words, if 2B was to judge that look on A2’s face.

“Coffee..?”

2B just smiled faintly, moving towards her pod and getting out of the ring. A2 took that as a yes and joined her. The was a disquiet between them until they were alone.

“You saw him again.”

A2 wasn’t answered.

“Em, answer me. You saw that Nines kid again, didn’t you.” That was a fact. 

“He goes to Moonbucks.”

“He started going there because of you anyway.”

“For the last two years, he hasn’t.” 2B sighed, pulling off her running shoes. “A few weeks ago he almost ran into me coming into the shop.”

A2 went quiet for a moment. “You’ve been avoiding him.”

Silence fell.

Once 2B was in her heels again, she got to her feet and turned to leave. Before she could, A2 grabbed her arm. “He’ll remember, sooner or later. And he will seek you out.”

“He already is.”

“Em--”

“You’ll see when we get there, Aly.”

\---

He’d been sitting here for a while now, maybe half and hour? He couldn’t remember. His coffee was nestled in his left hand as he scrolled through folders of photographs. He’d been keeping an eye on the shop, but he mainly focused on the screen before him. Then the bell rang and he glanced up to see who was coming in.

It was her, and someone else. 2B had come in with some other woman and went straight for the counter. The two of them were talking quietly, and he did his best to not stare. Although, the stare he was receiving from 2B’s companion made it very difficult. He caved and glanced up to meet the cold stare of the long-haired woman, and he proceeded to suppress a shiver. He was already beginning to loathe the woman. She turned to say something to 2B before walking over to his isolated table.

“Oi, kid.”

He frowned at the large misunderstanding. He was definitely not a kid, but his size proved to make it very difficult to dissuade others. “I’m no--”

“Save it.” She snapped. “Leave her alone.”

9S could see 2B shift beyond this woman. He frowned. “I don’t--”

“I said.” She closed the laptop, leaning over the table to glare him down. “Leave her alone.”

“A2.” 2B’s voice was full resignation, but also frustration as she came over and pulled her friend away. “Leave him be. He’s not doing anything.”

A2 huffed, then walked back to the counter where her shots of espresso awaited her. 2B turned to follow, but 9S stood. “Uhm… Do we... do we know each other.”

She turned her head slightly towards him before walking away from him. He frowned. This was not over.

Across the shop, A2 downed her shots and looked to 2B as she approached. “That was rough.”

“Not for you, right?”

“You know just as much as I do why this is a bad idea.”

2B didn’t have the heart to respond to that.

\---

[Two years prior]

“I know about that boy you are so fond of, _Emerald_.”

“What do you want, Adam.”

“I want to test a theory I have. Will he be able to come and save you in time, or will he be too late?”

A chill had settled into her core; Adam had always been strange. Some might even call him feral if they knew this side of him. The unfortunate turn of events in this moment is that 2B had only told 9S that she was going out with A2, as she wanted to keep Nines as far away from this psycho as possible. She had already given her pod the appropriate command for this situation, and it remained near her, but out of reach. Well, unless you had trained with one of the best, but she hardly cared about that. No, Pod 042 knew exactly what it was to do if this went awry.

“What do you want.”

“Oh, Emerald. You know exactly what I want.” He motioned to a chair. Eve was leaning against it, appearing bored. “Care to have a seat?”

Her eyes narrowed, staring the stained, white chair down. The restraints were enough of a red flag, but the feral grin she received from both of the males in the room told her exactly what she needed to know, even as she moved towards the seat. It was inevitable, and to spare Nines? She’d do just about anything.

“Now, I’m sure you know what happens next.”

The restraints locked around her ankles and wrists as he stepped up to a table. While his back was turned, she nodded to her pod. Immediately it flew out the window, leaving her alone. Eve ran out of the room at Adam’s behest, demanding the Pod be found. Emerald smiled with disdain. “It’s too late.”

“Oh, quite the contrary.” Adam hummed, pleased. “You did exactly what I thought you’d do. Which is why I’m going to enjoy this.”

The pit in her gut was growing deeper as he approached reaching a hand out to cover her eyes. The pain wasn’t what made her scream. It was realizing what he was doing.

\---

[Present day]

Emerald sat bolt upright, her knees drawing close to her chest as she raised a hand to cover her right eye. That memory was of the day she had lost her sight. She sighed and got out of the bed. She didn’t have time to sit and wallow in the memory of that day; what’s past is past, and she was going to be late for her maintenance check up. Again.

She hardly cared to day, throwing on some clothes and running a hand through her hair before pulling on her heels and walking out the door.

“Pod.”

“Good morning, Emerald.” Pod 042 was the entire interface for her home. She had a clear image of where she was at all times due to her Pod being at his home charging station. While at home, she could be independant and know exactly where everything was. “You are fifteen minutes and thirty-two seconds behind schedule today.”

“Is breakfast made?”

“Yes.”

She sighed in relief, at least that would make up some time. It was on the breakfast bar, wrapped nicely. In typical pod fashion, a decent and travel convenient solution was provided. Picking up the burrito, she made for the door. “Pod, prepare the car.”

“Of course.”

The drive was pleasant. Despite having gotten up late, she had been able to make up plenty of time by taking the back route. Getting out of the back of the car, she waited until her surroundings formed around her. Once her pod had joined her, she made for the door with the all too familiar label. Upon opening the door, children came running up to her, grabbing onto her legs and cheering happily. “It’s big sis Em! Big sis Em, you’re late!”

She couldn’t help but smile, gently patting all their heads before slipping out of their grip and entering the room fully. The machine before her was of an older make, mainly focusing on cylindrical shapes to mimic a humanoid form. His kind glowing green eyes always made her wonder why he never wanted to upgrade to a newer model and transfer his memories. “Hello, Pascal.”

“A little early, today I see.” The lightness of his feminine tone implied he wished he could smile.

The feeling was contagious. “Are you ready for the check-up?”

“I should be asking you that.” He got to his feet, with a laugh. “But yes.”

This was routine, she would sit in a chair with her hands folded on her lap while Pascal carefully removed her blindfold and clipped her hair out of the way to work. The damage isn’t just some virus, it’s also the fused processors. The circuits are fried due to the impromptu fusing, and it ruined the receptors in the process. The virus, which now lies dormant, targeted her processors and fried them which is why they need to be replaced or repaired. Neither are possible with the receptors fused to the rest of her circuits. Which is why Pascal is involved. Pascal has been monitoring her condition since the very beginning, and has been trying to develop a malware against the virus that would also repair her vision. His tries have been failures thus far. Today was no different.

Carefully, he inserted the malware. She felt the change as the virus activated as it always has. She could hear her pod informing Pascal of the situation while he examined the damaged parts again, trying to see if anything would begin to function again. “Virus contamination at 99 percent.”

Sounds about accurate.

“98 percent.”

That’s a bit odd. The virus should have held 99 percent for at least a few more seconds.

“97 percent.”

Pascal seemed hopeful.

“96 percent.”

Emerald couldn’t believe her ears.

“Virus contamination 100 percent. Malware destroyed due to virus evolution.”

And the hope died. Pascal made a disappointed sound before putting everything back to right. “I’m sorry 2B, I’ll try to make another to finally get rid of that virus.”

“It’s okay, Pascal. Adam made this especially for me.”

“That doesn’t mean it can’t be stopped.”

“It’s been two years Pascal, whatever Aly told you about the virus evolving to destroy my other functions hasn’t happened yet. I have my doubts that it will.”

He made a concerned noise before sighing. “I won’t stop trying, just to be safe.”

She smiled. “I know, and thank you.”

“Oh, before you go, I heard that Nines has sprung up again.”

Now that caught Emerald off guard.

“I hope you aren’t going to do anything brash.” Pascal had always liked Nines, they had always gotten along. “Adam and Eve are still out there.”

“I know.” She refrained from mentioning she’d felt his presence some time back. It would cause an uproar she was not ready to be the center of. At least not yet. “I won’t.”

And with that, she left without another word; Pascal watched her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feral scientist is an asshole folks. This is why you should avoid feral scientists at all times. Don't do what 2B did. Fuckin run. Call the police.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving some awesome kudos! I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

This was the hardest part of wanting to understand what had happened between himself and the model 2B. Remembering. He had photos, sure, but they gave him the impression that they were happy together, hell, maybe even head over heels for each other. Well, he got that impression of himself anyway. A2, a famous boxer and apparently a close friend of 2B’s, seemed to act as if he was hurting 2B by trying to get back into her life. As if he had hurt her somehow. The issue with that is he couldn’t fathom what might have caused this. Had he been mistaking infatuation with affection? Had he only wanted something base? Did they have a falling out? All these questions were eating him up inside, even more so as he flipped through the photo album slowly, almost as if he was mourning. There was a picture of 2B looking over her left shoulder at him, reverse of the one at the front of the album, after what he assumed was her makeup for a shoot. It helped that there was a note.

_“It’s a shame they put all this makeup on her and they cover her face up half the time..”_

He smiled, sounds about right. He could see why that would bother him. She was gorgeous. She is gorgeous. Truthfully he felt like melting whenever she was around. How he had managed to even get to be around her personally was still beyond him anyhow. How could he be anything but grateful when it came to being with this magnificent girl? What had separated them?

He flipped another page and he was staring at a page of 2B in floor length halter dress. He’d seen it once before for an ad that was released featuring 2B and two men dressed for a black-tie event. She had her face turned away in the ad. But in this picture, she was looking right at the camera. Her lips were parted slightly, and her hair was tousled. She looked as if she had just been in a fight. There was two others keeping with the black-tie event. One of her posing for the shot, she looked happy. Her bangs had been braided out of the way. The other was of him, his head tilted and he was smiling at the camera, amused it seemed. The caption told him that 2B had taken the camera and took the picture herself.

_“She stole my camera and managed to make me look good. -Nines”_

_“You already were. -Em”_

The two letter signature left him confused. ‘Em’? What was that supposed to mean? And why in this third picture was she beaten and bruised? What had happened that night? Anger and a fierce need to protect bubbled up within him. What was he not remembering? And why does it feel like his heart is breaking?

\---

[Two years ago]

“You ready Em?”

“I am. What about you?”

“I can’t seem to get the bowtie tied.”

She walked over to him, smiling softly as she always did. “That’s because you’re doing it wrong, Nines.”

He smiled and brushed aside her bangs. “Can I braid your hair?”

She was surprised for a moment, then her smile returned and she nodded an approval. He quickly got to work as she finished tying his bowtie. Her pod was lingering nearby, which made things easier as he got close to finishing it.

“Pod, can you bring me a white bobby pin?”

“Affirmative.”

Once it was pinned into place, he smiled and pecked her cheek. She chuckled and turned his face towards her. There was a brief moment where everything seemed to stand still. Then she pressed her lips against his and he was a goner, frozen in place. She pulled away after a moment and ran her thumb over his lower lip, another small chuckle leaving her as she did so. “All done…”

\---

[Undetermined]

“Well brother? What happened?”

“They’ve met again.”

“You sound happy.” Eve hummed, flipping through a picture book lazily.

“I am.” Adam smiled, walking over to his sibling, patting his head gently. “Now we can witness them destroy each other.”

Eve looked up at Adam, unaware of the malicious intent that had settled onto the man’s face. “Will it be fun?”

“Lots and lots.” Adam assured. “You’ll get to play with that Nines boy again.”

Eve grinned. “Really?”

“Yes, Eve. Really.”

\---

[Present day]

“And what do you believe you can bring to our company?”

“I shadowed one of your photographers two years ago. I already know the rules and regulations, which will make my transition into your company easier. I’m eager to learn and for experience.”

“And what about loyalty?”

This seemed like a loaded question. “I’m loyal to those who treat me fairly. I have no recollection of any poor treatment here from two years ago, not that I would let it fester, but I also did my research on other companies. The highest recommended company that also treats its employees and contractors fairly is YoRHa. If I become one of your contracted photographers, I won’t plan to leave without cause.”

“I see.” The woman before him felt familiar. Her long hair was pulled into a crisp ponytail, aside from what framed her face. “Thank you, Nines. We’ll be in touch.”

He quietly released a breath and got to his feet. He was at the door. Now to open it and step through.

\---

“He did what?”

“Aly, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“What do you mean? Yes it is! Do you not remember what will happen-?”

“Alastair.” Emerald cut her off, her grip on her cup tightening. “I remember. I remember all too well.”

“Em, if he comes back into your life…”

“He’ll be doomed to kill me. And I him. I know. Adam made it clear.”

Alastair leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. “What are you going to do?”

“I already told her to say yes to the proposition, as long as he gets assigned to someone else.”

“And what happens if he gets assigned to a friend of yours?”

“He won’t.”

“Oh really now?” Alastair hummed. “Why’s that.”

“The only friends I have are you, Pascal, and White.”

“You forgot someone.”

Emerald cocked her head ever so slightly.

“Nines is a friend too, you just can’t talk to him anymore.”

“He was more than just a friend, Aly.” Emerald sighed. “You should know that better than anyone.”

“Oh I do. With all that you did for him, I’m genuinely surprised you two never slept together.”

“That would have been far too soon in a relationship for that.”

“Ah, but you did intend to do so.”

“Perhaps. Though I don’t see a reason to humor the thought any longer.”

“Em.” Alastair waited until Emerald tilted her head. “Do you miss him?”

There was a small, bitter smile that crossed Emerald’s face. “I’ve missed him since his last day at YoRHa two years ago.”

There was a silence that fell over them, and as Emerald drank her dark roast, Alastair sighed. “He was a good kid.”

“You know he’s just as old as us.”

“You’re right, though he’s so short I keep forgetting.”

They shared smiles again before it was time at last for them to part ways once again.

\---

“You’ll be assigned to 4B, another model of ours whose focus is athletic clothing. Her lines include but aren’t limited to swimsuit, yoga, dance, and martial arts.” Anemone informed him. Nines was a little frustrated to not be assigned to 2B, but he supposed he could gain an affinity with the company before requesting to transfer. It would be a bit frustrating until then though.

“Thank you, Anemone.”

“Of course, it’s my job after all.”

Before he could reply, she had left. He took that as his prompting to enter the studio where 4B was being shot at. Upon entering, he was greeted with a few familiar things. First being the layout of all the studio lights and camera. Second was the figure behind the camera. The same goddamn hairstyle, just another color. Conary, of course, was here. Nines strode forward, hands stuffed into his beat up jeans. It was inevitable. Might as well face the cacophony that is ‘4S’.

“Nines?” That was perhaps the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He’d been spotted, and not because he’d made himself known. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“It’s been a year and a half, Conary...” Nines sighed, awaiting the bear hug that was inbound.

“Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised, arms now trapping their target. Too late now to escape. “All that time gone by in a flash! What have you been up to? Have you been well? Didn’t you say you lived with Jasper now? How is he--”

“Conary… can’t... breathe...” This was, in fact, true. Conary, in his one track mind, was squeezing his arms together so tightly, it had taken every ounce of effort from Nines to even get those three words out.

“Oh! Sorry!” Instantly, Conary released Nines, who keeled over and wheezed. This is why he had wanted to get it over with. He failed to prepare in time, though. “Are you alright? Why don’t you sit down. Here, let me grab you a chair. Oh, but you need something to lean on so you don’t fall over right? Hey, 4B? Do you mind making sure Nines doesn’t fall while i grab him a chai--”

“Conary…” Nines sighed. His breathing hadn’t regulated yet, but it was better than the wheezing at least. “I’m okay… just give me a minute.”

“Oh, well still, let’s get you situated and I can finish up with 4B!” Conary seemed to have an epiphany. “Oh my goodness! I was in the middle of a shoot!”

Nines watched him run back over to the camera and begin to apologize to 4B who laughed and waved it off. Nines made for a chair and slumped into it while the shoot continued on. At least that spared him from any more bombardment. He needed a moment anyhow. That was too much strength for one short and lanky guy.

He wasn’t ready for Conary to be done.

\---

“Thank you 2B. That’s all for today. Go ahead and get changed. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Right.” She made for the dressing area, and took a seat while the assistants removed all the makeup and jewelry that she had been dolled up in for this line of ads. Admittedly, she hardly paid attention, even as she got up to go and change back into her own clothes. Her mind was elsewhere, namely Nines.

Today was supposedly his first day. She heard from White that he’d been assigned under Anemone’s group of models, which was a bit of a relief since that meant she wasn’t a possible model for him to work with. Of course, that also means the jealousy from knowing exactly who he was to be shooting would strike home repeatedly. There’s also the fact that Nines happens to be impossibly adorable and will definitely attract attention. Attention she’d rather he not have. Especially since he wears that ridiculous and grungy jacket all the time.

“Did you hear about the new guy in the other building, 2B?”

“No.” She did her best to hide the edge in her tone. It must have worked.

“That’s a shame!” The dress assistant was really getting on Emerald’s nerves. “He’s really cute! He’s a little short, but that’s okay! He’s totally the perfect height for hugging--”

“Jannah..”

“Yes?”

“Stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho? what's this? a kiss? also feral scientist and his dumb brother are back for more shit please avoid by as far away as possible. they are bad ju ju. Please.
> 
> for your safety.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving some lovely kudos and commenting on the last chapter! I'll see _you_ at the next update!


	4. Chapter 4

“2B? She’s been put in a special unit of models for the disabled.”

That, of course, Nines knew. It wasn’t hard to infer given all her ads feature strength despite what she’s been through, although he wasn’t exactly sure what all she’s endured. Conary has been very forthwith when it came to information about the change in modelling organization, and 2B rather specifically. Apparently Conary wasn’t aware of anything that had happened between Nines and 2B, which made his information gathering on the subject rather difficult. This doesn’t mean he’s giving up, of course. He _will_ learn what happened two years ago, even if it kills him.

That was going to be a challenge, though, as he had to find a way to get through to the information he needed without being suspicious. Of course, Conary and himself had always been curious types. Perhaps Conary could get the information and could help him get what he needed. It was an interesting thought Nines humored for all of three seconds. Conary didn’t have the filter to keep things on the downlow, which made things a thousand times harder. If Nines were to bring Jasper into this, it’d be impossible. Jasper had two concerns, one had to do with his job and the other not so much.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Nines entered the coffee shop with a sigh. 21O saw him enter and set aside a cup and wrote his name down on it before taking the money from the customer in front of her. “Rowena, start on Nines’ usual.”

“On it!” 6O chirped from where she was in the back, skipping out and picking up the cup with a grin. Rowena was interesting to say the least, and it didn’t necessarily help that she was just as cheerful as her name suggested. Conary and Nines joined the line, and when they were at the front, Nines forked over the needed cash.

“Can I get a Lunar Tear, please?”

“Sure, coming right up. Size?”

“Medium. The name is Conary.”

21O nodded and wrote the name down. Nines moved to the drink pick-up area and waited for his frappe to be put down. While he did so, he scanned the shop. It was mostly empty, aside from a few customers who seemed to frequent. Nines sighed, disappointed. 2B wasn’t there. Another chance to talk out the window. By the time both Nines and Conary had their drinks, they had to head back to YoRHa or else they’d be late.

As they were walking back, Nines saw a familiar face, and nearly dropped his coffee. 2B was walking towards them. He didn’t know what to say, or how to even engage in conversation with her. He panicked a bit; this was really happening! At least that’s what he initially thought. She walked right on by and into Moonbucks without even her pod looking back at him. He cursed his terrible luck.

\---

“Sorry Nines, but their shoot starts in ten minutes.”

He blinked a few times, as if he was imagining this. They were literally doing something this cliche as to make him the errand boy? He had to take this goddamn light to the other building-- the Lunar wing-- within ten minutes? This is ridiculous. What next? He has to hop on one foot and take the perfect picture simultaneously? “Fine, what floor and what studio again?”

Conary smiled appreciatively and explained briefly. This was probably due to the annoyance that was barely contained and thinly veiled behind Nines’s glower. Once Conary finished, Nines marched out of the room and began to jog. He knew the general layout of the building, but it was times like these where he wished he had paid just a little more attention during the tour. Ah yes, and then there was the skyways that really messed with him. Nines had never really been a big fan of heights. Flying was out of the question, truthfully.

He hurried across and up to the next level before checking his watch. He had two minutes to find the goddamned studio where this cursed light was needed. Looking up from his watch, he scanned the hall. He almost stopped dead upon seeing 2B walking down the hall. Someone caught her attention and she stopped, beginning to talk with them. He debated whether or not being a little late on delivering the light was worth it. Bad reputation and getting the girl, or good reputation and maybe getting her. He sighed. His job is his source of income.

He hurried to the studio and knocked on the door. When it swung open, he offered the light over and said a quick “you’re welcome!” before rushing back to where 2B had been. Of course she was gone in the few moments it took him to deliver that light. He groaned quietly before trudging his way back to his studio.

Worst.

Day.

Ever.

\---

The week had been a bit bleak. He’d been running around delivering paperwork to Anemone, or bringing some random package to the mail room, or grabbing coffee for everyone from Moonbucks, or delivering goddamn lamps to other studios. It was frustrating. While yes, he doesn’t mind the paycheck, it wasn’t his only reason for coming here. He came here to learn more about what had happened between himself and 2B! Not this ridiculousness! Not to say that learning the layout of the building was bad, but it wasn’t like he’d be needing to run around the building all the time.

Nines was seated at Moonbucks now, flipping through a small collection of photos. This collection happened to have a title. “Favorite Shots” for Nines were apparently all of 2B. Most of them were of her laughing or smiling. It made him smile when he reached a picture of her at the beach, looking back to him and ushering him to come over to her, grinning as the water lapped at her feet. The wind tousled her hair and made the thin cover she wore billow around her legs.

“Oh Nines!” Conary snapped Nines out of his reverie, and then proceed to sit across from his coworker. Nines, flipped the book closed and met Conary’s gaze.

“Morning.”

“Whatcha up to?” Before Nines could cover the title of the album, Conary had already taken a good look. “Favorite shots, huh? Can I see some?”

Shit. Every fiber in Nines’s being was telling him to abort. As casually as he could he glanced at his watch. “Oh, uhm. I actually should get going. I gotta go see Anemone about this transfer--”

“Oh, before you go! I went and found out something about 2B.”

Nines paused, glancing down to his coworker. “What..?”

“I remember you mentioned her, and well… I did some looking into her for you. Turns out she isolated herself two years ago from everyone. She used to be more sociable, but something happened and she began to close herself off. Oh, and apparently she acts odd whenever you’re mentioned. Jannah was telling me that 2B told her to shut up when talking about you.”

Nines could hardly believe his ears. His feet carried him out of the shop, and down the street. He wasn’t processing properly until he was in the elevator in the Solar wing of YoRHa. He hadn’t noticed the machine beside him until they were going up. Nines could swear he knew this machine, and the smaller one carrying a camera. Nines felt endeared seeing the little guy click through his memory card. Most of the pictures were of a couple or of machine children.

“Gene, remember. No pictures in here okay?”

Why did that name sound so familiar?

“I know Uncle Pascal.”

Now that name clicked instantly. “Pascal?” Nines blurted, looking over to the machine beside him.

“Yes?”

“Oh, uh, sorry. I was just surprised. I didn’t know you came into the Solar wing…”

“Anemone asked me here, and I have something for another of my clients.”

“Oh, really? I have to go and talk to Anemone too.”

“Really? Why don’t we go together then?”

“I don’t see why not.” Nines smiled. “And who’s the kiddo?”

“Oh, this is Eugene.” Pascal smiled, motioning for Eugene to introduce himself.

The boy was significantly shorter than Nines by at least half a foot. His hair was a mop of curly reddish brown, maybe caramel, falling to frame his face. His hazel eyes were nervous as he looked up at Nines. Something churned in the depths of those shy eyes that spoke millions to the proffessional photographer. “I’m Eugene. I’m Uncle Pascal’s nephew.”

“Nice to meet you Eugene. Do ya like taking pictures?”

Eugene took a moment then nodded. “They make people smile.”

Nines couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his features at the innocence radiating from this child. “That they do. Can I see some of the photos you took?”

Eugene glanced up to Pascal, who nodded, before walking over to Nines and holding the camera up to show him, who leaned down a bit to see. By the time they had reached the proper floor, Nines and Eugene had been talking about taking photos and composition. Nines avoided large words or anything too difficult to understand as it became apparent to him that Eugene had some kind of processing issue. When Nines had tried to explain composition, Eugene had frozen up and his brows furrowed. It was during this time that Pascal explained why the poor boy had done so. Nines decided to wait before trying to continue, allowing Eugene to catch up to him before trying to take in anything more. Nines then went into a simpler explanation for the young boy. Eugene was beaming once he understood. 

“Ah, Nines, Pascal! Good. I was hoping you’d both be here.” Anemone’s voice halted Eugene’s and Nines’s conversation. Once both addressed males were looking to Anemone she began. “This is Malachi. He’s the model who’s transfering over to the Lunar wing. Nines, you’ll be his photographer from this point on. I’ll see what White can do about getting you assistants. Pascal, we need your help in designing a workable wheelchair for him to get around in.”

Nines nodded while Pascal pondered possible ideas. “Well, I can see what I can do, but I’ll need him to have a support pod like the others.”

“We’re already preparing a pod for him. It should be ready by this evening.”

“Malachi, do you have a phone so we can be in contact?”

“My phone’s data is currently being imported into the new pod, but I’m sure once I have it I can program your number into it.”

Nines nodded, better than nothing. Pulling out his contact card from when he was independent, he handed it off to Malachi. “Here’s my number and work email. Send me a text when you get your pod and we can keep in touch for when you’re ready to meet up and discuss what kind of image you want for yourself.”

Malachi smiled, taking the card, “Thanks Nines, but once we start working you’ll have to use my designation.”

“Until then, I guess.”

“Until then.” Malachi chuckled.

Nines turned back to Eugene once it appeared he was no longer needed and they got back to talking. Nines really didn’t have anything he needed to do unless someone called him in for assisting with a shoot, so he figured he might as well talk with Eugene until they took their leave and he headed home.

Once Pascal was done talking with Anemone and Malachi, he joined Nines and Eugene for a moment before beginning to lead them across the building into the Lunar wing. Nines wasn’t really paying much attention to where Pascal was leading them, instead he was far more interested in talking with Eugene.

“Pascal! She’s getting her makeup done, go ahead and go back.”

“Thanks!” Pascal waved and headed back, Eugene and Nines trailing after, talking avidly about photography. What snapped both boys out of their discussion was Pascal happily greeting his client. “2B, I have an update for your pod!”

Nines froze once he orientated his gaze on 2B, who was seated in a chair getting her lip gloss applied. She was gorgeous, and of course he was helpless to think properly. He’s pretty sure that if he had a pod it’d be warning him about his vitals. He presently didn’t care. Eugene lit up like a candle as he hurried over to 2B and gave her a hug. “Big sis Em!”

“Hi Gene, Pascal. How have you two been since I last saw you?”

“We’ve been well!” Pascal answered before Eugene, as if to not let something slip. “He made a new friend today.”

Eugene didn’t correct Pascal, but it was evident he was a bit perturbed at the use of ‘new’. “Oh?”

“Yes, we met Nines in the elevator earlier.”

2B paused, turning to look over at Nines and causing the makeup assistant to stop. Her pod moved to get him into view and her face turned to look at him head on. Though she couldn’t see, her pod obviously enabled her to know where he was. “Nines? The new photographer in the Solar wing?”

“Ah, I’m transferring over once the model I’m assigned to can start working.” Nines swallowed thickly. He was sweating, and his toes were curling in his shoes.

“I see.” She hummed, turning back to allow the assistant to resume working. “I hope we can work together sometime.”

“A-As do I!” Nines winced a bit, realizing he probably sounded desperate. Not to mention she’s been elusive, and perhaps there was cause for that. He knew full well they had history together.

As Eugene began to talk animatedly with 2B, Nines sighed quietly. This was one step in the right direction, he hoped.

Little did he know that 2B had even more reason to be cautious now. Nines was even closer to being in her life, and that was going to be the end of them both if she didn’t keep her distance from him.

_“What a cruel fate Adam has bestowed upon us.”_

\---

“Hey Adam?”

“Yes Eve?”

“Can we go play once your done with that book?”

“Of course, Eve, once you finish that apple and I’m done with this book.”

Eve was positively beaming, “Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting to say the least, folks! Thank you all for the lovely comments, kudos and thank you so so much for reading! Mika and I greatly appreciate it!
> 
> We'll see _you_ at the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

[Two years ago]

“Hey, Em?”

She turned to look at him. He had been up before her, and seeing him standing in the doorway to her bedroom with bed head was a sight she hoped she’d never forget. He was carrying a steaming mug, a sly smile blooming on his features.

“Coffee?” He offered her the mug.

She walked over to him, nearly chest to chest, before carefully taking the mug from him. “Thank you, Nines.”

“I know it’s not as good as Moonbucks, but I tried.” He was soft featured, she noticed, and yet there was something mature about his face that left her curious. Perhaps it was how he made such inherently innocent features seem older. Perhaps he had to learn, given he’s always mistaken for a child. Either way, she was entranced.

They had been around each other for a week and a half now, and with the soiree tonight, Emerald figured it would be nice to spend the day with him. He had admitted he had nothing he had to do anyway. She presumed he didn’t realize she had also invited him to go with her to the party. Either way, she’ll handle that when it gets to that.

She followed him out into the living room, waiting while he fetched their breakfast and brought it over with a smile. He was perhaps the more active one of the two of them this morning. Which was usually the reverse case. His love of photography kept him up for long hours into the night. It was endearing, but it typically made him impossible during the his first forty-five minutes of being awake. Which was fine, as getting him to an amicable mood was far easier for her to do than her pod which has tried on numerous occasions. Just yesterday she had let him take a nap on her couch before they went to YoRHa. They were going to be late if he didn’t get up and she didn’t get her heels back on. Emerald had sent her pod to wake him and a few minutes later Nines had come up behind her for a hug and muttered how her pod had been terrorizing him.

The memory made her chuckle, which caught Nines’ attention. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Yesterday, and my pod terrorizing you.”

“Hey! He totally was!”

She just smiled, “Of course he was, Nines.”

He looked indignant. “You don’t believe me!”

“I do believe you.” She hummed, making a bite from the omelet placed in front of her. Before Nines could retort, she had already placed the fork in his mouth. She then proceeded to take a singular bite from his omelet to keep things fair, as he would have insisted on. “Now, let’s eat so we can head out.”

Nines conceded, and breakfast was full of laughs and smiles, along with good food but that wasn’t what mattered most.

\---

“Wait, you want to go to that party with me?” He looked genuinely dumbfounded.

“Yes.”

He couldn’t believe his ears. Emerald had just asked him to a party. And he had nothing that would be appropriate for the event. He had to go shopping to get something appropriate to wear! What was appropriate for a soiree? Black tie or cocktail? He hadn’t the faintest clue. He’s doomed.

“Nines.”

He needs to head out soon to get something, or else he’s really screwed. But where would he go?

“Nines.”

He needs to look for cheap but decent places to go and pray to god they have something that’ll work--

“Nines!”

He blinked, surprised by her outburst. 

“We can go together to find something for you to wear.”

“How did you--”

“It was written all over your face.”

“Oh...”

“Come on, let’s go.”

\---

The shopping was easy, it helped that the employee knew exactly what Nines would look well in and what kind of event attire would be appropriate. They were in and out; Nines barely had enough time to process. There was a lot of thing going on his head as they drove back to her home. The soiree wasn’t for another hour or so, but they still had to get ready and head over to the venue.

Emerald was rather quick when getting dressed and prepared for the event. Nines on the other hand, needed assistance. He could get in his shirt and pants no problem, but the damned bowtie was going to be the death of him. “You ready Em?”

“I am.” She came walking out of her bedroom, brushing her bangs from her eyes as she approached. “What about you?”

“I can’t seem to get the bowtie tied.” His annoyance must have been evident.

She chuckled and stepped up to him, taking the fabric out of his hands and waiting until he dropped them to his sides to begin. “That’s because you’re doing it wrong, Nines.”

He sighed, a smile on his features. She always managed to calm his nerves, and now was no different. He brushed her bangs aside like she had done before due to it falling into her face again. “Can I braid your hair?”

He blurted without thinking, and for a brief moment he thought he had royally fucked up. When she smiled and nodded, the fear that made his core grow cold faded and he relaxed. Braiding her hair was easy, especially since her pod was handy and willing to help.

“Pod, can you bring me a white bobby pin?”

“Affirmative.”

The pod disappeared for a few moments, and while it was gone, the pair was stuck in a close embrace. Emerald didn’t seem to mind, though she was slightly flushed, whereas Nines had red cheeks. Before the pod returned, Nines could have sworn she’d glanced over his face, as if to take everything in. Before either could lean in to close the distance, the pod had returned and they tilted their heads away from each other’s face.

“Unable to find a bobby pin.”

“Uhm, a decorative hair clip, preferably white or black will do...” Nines sighed.

“Affirmative.” The pod disappeared back into Emerald’s bedroom, leaving Nines and her alone once again. He was far too awkward to try anything and honestly didn’t care if that was obvious. That’s just how he felt. The pod returned again and Nines took the clip carefully, and once he had pinned the braid in place he stepped away from her half a step. He hesitated moment then stepped back in and briefly pecked her cheek. He went to move way, but she had grabbed his arm and brought him back to her. His face was turned away, but she quickly remedied that by cupping his cheek and turning his face towards him. There was a moment where everything went by too fast, and then there was another immediately after where everything slowed down and he wished it would never end. Her grip on his arm loosened and her hand drifted to his shoulder, and before he could think properly his hands were on her waist. They were lip-locked for what could have been centuries, he honestly wasn’t sure, but when she pulled away he was breathless. She smiled, looking down at his lips, which she ran a thumb over.

With a chuckle, she met his gaze. “All done…”

She slowly drifted from his arms then, and once she was no longer touching him, one arm dropped to his side and the other rose to cover his mouth. Oh god, had he really kissed her? He hadn’t ever done that! Yeah, he’s given her flowers, and gifts, but never has he ever kissed her. And certainly not like that! He was beet red as he made his way over to the door after she called back to him about being late. He chewed his lip the entire car ride, nervous beyond belief.

When they arrived at the event, Nines exited the car first, and went to help her out of the car. Upon offering his hand, she took it and managed to make getting out of a vehicle look elegant. He was nervous, very nervous. Especially as Emerald wrapped her arm around his. They walked into the building like this, and a few of the women who the pair passed glanced at Nines and just chuckled. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but the looks from other men implied Emerald’s lipstick had left a noticeable smear. At one point they were off to the side of the party, talking idly when Nines casually ran his finger tip over his bottom lip and pulled it away. It took a bit to notice the difference, but sure enough there was a lipstick stain. At least it seemed the color was more unique. No one else really wore the matte light pink. Well, they’d know who he was with at least. No shine.

“You alright, Nines?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, the party’s just a lot to take in.”

Emerald hummed, glancing to his hand, which he tucked into his pocket. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I was just trying to figure out why I kept getting odd looks. Just some of your lipstick from earlier.” He didn’t mind anymore. She had kissed him after all. He took great pride in that, for the record.

Emerald smiled and stepped up to him again, “I see.”

He gave her a small grin, letting the pride puff his chest a little. She must have found it cute for she pecked his lips briefly before settling right beside him. “I’m glad you’re here Nines.”

“Me too.” There was no hesitation or waver in his voice, he was rather content. Eventually, they had been there for a good while, time seemed to drift out of their senses and a thirst arose between the two. No no, not that kind of thirst, the one for a cool drink. “Hey, Em?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want anything to drink? I’m going to get some punch.”

“Sure.”

He nodded and told her to wait right there as he made his way through the crowd to the punch table. There was no line, but he was joined by another. This man seemed uncomfortable here, fiddling with his tie as he lifted a glass and went to pour punch. The man’s chin could sit on Nines’s head without him hunching over. Nines stepped up to the punch bowl and filled two glasses, but before he could leave, the stranger set a hand on Nines’ shoulder. 

“Hey, you’re the guy who came here with 2B right?”

“Uh, who’s asking exactly?” Nines looked back, taking another step away, but the stranger’s grip tightened.

“I’m Eve, I work for EMP with my brother, Adam.” This guy looked too happy to be talking to Nines. They were complete strangers, not to mention the creepy grin that was splitting the guys face.

“I need to go...”

“No, you don’t.” Eve chuckled, leaning in. “You need to come with me.”

“No, I need to go.” Nines pulled his arm away and began to make his way through the crowd, choosing to go where more people were instead of less, which was pretty much everywhere you turned, so he could lose the creep in the crowd. “Sorry Em, there was this weird guy at the punch… Em?”

She was gone, and her pod was gone with her. Nines tried not to panic, he needed to inquire of people if they’d seen her. Many told him she walked off with a tall handsome fellow, but no one told him in which direction they went.

For Emerald, she was being dragged by a man she knew well enough. She presumed his brother would arrive soon, but Adam was far more interested in getting her away from the party. He hardly cared about her pod following behind. When he deemed them far enough away, Adam threw her through a door. She rolled a ways, then began to push herself up to her knees and looked up. Adam was a cunning man, the mask made it difficult to confirm his identity, and her Pod seemed to be focused on her anyhow. How he had gotten in with the mask was beyond her though. “What do you want..?”

Adam began to grin, then laugh. “Oh that’s easy, Emerald.”

She pushed herself up to her feet, stumbling a bit before raising her chin in defiance as Adam continued to watch her with amusement.

“I want to see how much you can take before your pod alerts your little friend.”

Emerald frowned, glancing to her pod. She needed to get to Nines, and get out of here. She watched Adam carefully, trying to determine his next move. He had no gives, even as he strode forward casually. Once in range, the feral glean in his eye caught her attention and she was struck, her face snapping to the right as she stumbled from the impact. Adam hummed.

“You aren’t fighting back, how interesting.”

She looked to him taking a cautious step around him. He chuckled.

“You won’t be able to get away, Emerald.”

She was thrown to the ground again, and she swore he hit her square in the nose.

“This is my playground.”

“You sound like Eve.”

Adam just smiled. She couldn’t get up do to his foot place on her head, and the steadily inclining pressure made her want to scream. He only let up when she began to bleed, catching onto her hair and staining it pink that darkened ever so slowly. “Why don’t you try calling for your little friend? I’m sure he’s wondering where you are right about now.”

“Fuck… off.” She glared up at him, her nails scraping on the floorboards.

Adam clicked his tongue, “Naughty girl. Who taught you to speak that way?”

Emerald looked to her pod, “Pod, command Twenty-Seven, N.” Adam kicked her in the stomach, digging his heel in.

“Confirmation passphrase required.”

“Photo--” Adam kicked her face, causing a cry of pain from her. “Album!”

“Passphrase confirmed. Initiating command Twenty-Seven, N.”

Adam narrowed his eyes as she turned her head away from him. “What is it doing.”

She didn’t answer, just curled up to protect herself. Adam, in a fury, slammed his foot against her repeated until he heard footsteps. He was gone before Nines came running in, scanning the room for her form. When he saw her, he gasped in horror, then bolted over to her. “Emerald! What happened?”

“I…”

“Y’know what, when we get home and get you patched up, we can talk about that. This isn’t the place! Pod, I need the fastest directions to the car.”

“Affirmative.”

“Come on, Em... Let’s get you to Pascal.”

She nodded numbly, leaning on him as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to flashback city! So, learning more about what happened in the past may help you learn more about the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for leaving comments and kudos, but thank you even more for reading this passion project of Mika's and mine! We greatly appreciate it!
> 
> We'll see _you_ at the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

[Present day]

“So, you know Eugene?” Nines, was more than a little nervous.

“Yes.”

 

“How so?”

“Long time friends.”

“Friends?” Nines was trailing behind her as she walked, trying to eagerly keep pace with her brisk walk. How did she walk so fast in four-inch heels? “But he calls you big sis?”

“I don’t see how this will affect our working together.”

“Oh, well. I like to learn a little about those I’m working with to better capture who they are.”

Her eyes narrowed, though no one could see her do so. “The same answer he gave me before.”

“I’m sorry if I’m prying too much...”

“If it will make our work together easier, then I’m fine with it.”

He lit up like a roman candle, ecstatic. “You really don’t mind?”

“Yes.” She didn’t mention any limitations.

“Then… can I ask you something a little odd?” He slowed a bit. Upon hearing his pace slow she did so too, coming to a stop several feet away from him. She turned her head back in his general direction.

“What is it?”

“Did we know each other two years ago? Personally?”

She did her best not to show signs of remorse. “No.”

He frowned, clearly not satisfied. “I’ll have to disagree.”

She froze up when her pod informed her of the book he pulled out of his messenger bag, which rested against his hip. A photo album.

“Y’see, I keep photos of my life, both the good and the bad. This album is from two years ago, and the pictures in here say otherwise.” He flipped the book open to the front page. “You can have your pod confirm, but this has to be a picture of you. I don’t see how it could be anyone else.”

“Pod.” She did so for his sake, hopefully her pod would understand not to confirm but to deny.

“Confirmed, this photograph is of Emera--”

“Pod, enough. Thank you.”

“Affirmative.”

It flew back to her side, and for a moment, she could swear that Nines was smiling triumphantly, as if he’d been successful in figuring out this massive mystery. Oh if only he remembered. He would not be so eager to be with her.

“I knew it… so then, what happened two years ago!” He stepped towards her, “I need to know!”

“What’s past is past.” She began, turning away. “Everything that lives is designed to end. That is the sad truth of the world, Nines. You best remember that.”

He stood in the hallway, watching as she walked away from him. “Everything is supposed to end… huh? Guess I’ll have to prove you wrong then.”

\---

Ever since that day in the hall, she’d been even more cautious with him. He was becoming very dangerous, not only for her, but for himself. She is utterly terrified of what could happen to him if she were to allow this to continue. Adam had been clear. To be in each other’s life, they would have to doom each other to a slow death. One where they would hear the screams of their lover until the virus killed them both.

She entered her home silently, her hands shaking. The two animals that came bounding toward her began to meow insistently until she kneeled down and began to pet them. The purrs made it worth it. “Hello Hope, Aine. It’s good to be home.”

The two large cats followed their owner to the living room, where they curled up on either side of her. She smiled, recalling the day she’d gotten them.

\---

[Two years ago]

“How are you feeling?”

He’d been with her all night; after he’d found her beaten and bruised, he had refused to leave her side. It was endearing, and truthfully she appreciated it. She didn’t want to be alone.

“I’m alright, Nines.”

“Even so, You still have a few bruises, so I don’t really want to push you.”

“I’m fine Nines. Pascal made sure I’m okay.”

He had a crease in his brow as he met her stare. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Nines.” She sat up, as if to prove she was alright. “I’m okay.”

He nodded, concern still lacing his features. She smiled faintly, then lifted his chin gently.

“I’m not going anywhere, Nines.”

He hummed, then leaned into her, carefully gathering her into a hug. “You’d better not.”

She chuckled and returned the embrace, burying her face in his hair. He was always so gentle, even when she’s uninjured. It must be how he is. 

“Let’s go out today. Let’s do something just the two of us.” He suddenly blurted. As he pulled away, he seemed to have a spark back in his eyes; hope. “Let’s go on a date.”

She smiled seeing him go bright red after a moment, seeming to realize he had just asked her out on a date. “I’d like that.”

“Do you have anywhere you, uh, want to go?” He swallowed thickly, obviously nervous.

“Not really. I’d rather you decide.”

“Oh, uh, okay...” He paused to think, still pink in the cheeks. “Oh! There was this interesting thing humans used to do way back! They’d toss a coin for an amount between ten and twenty at every junction! If it was heads they’d go right; tails they’d go left! Then they’d make a date out of wherever they ended up when they reached the number they’d picked--”

“Let’s do that.” She cut him off, catching his face in her hands. He smiled in turn, leaning into one of her palms, covering it with his own.

“Okay...” He took a deep breath, then reluctantly pulled from her touch. “You get ready. I’ll be in the hall if you need help, so just holler..”

She nodded, watching him leave before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and getting to her feet. Admittedly, she was sore, but she wouldn’t let on that was the case. He finally looked happy again, and she needed him to be happy. It helped her stay strong. He helped her get through everything. It was important to her that he never stop being able to smile. 

Once she had gotten mostly dressed, she called Nines in to help her zip the dress up all the way. Normally she’d just hook a paperclip with a string to it, but she rather enjoyed his company. It was pleasant. It filled her with warmth and let her feel… well, special. He entered quietly, nervously zipping it up. Once he was done, he paused for a moment, then leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her torso. His face was buried between her shoulder blades, but he hardly cared. She was warm, and too was he.

“Ready?” He hummed.

“Yes.” She managed to turn around to face him, Nines’s face now resting on her chest which made him go bright red, and returned the gentle embrace. “I’m ready.”

“T-Then let’s get going!” He chewed his lip as he pulled away, his bangs hiding his blue eyes from her view. She followed him out of the house, her pod joining them at the door. It was then the date truly began. “Okay, Em. Pick a number between ten and twenty.”

“Hmm, eighteen.” She took a hold of on of his hands as they started to walk, and upon reaching the street, Nines flipped a coin. This continued until at least they reached the eighteenth toss. Once it had landed, Nines, looked to his left.

“Hey, Em, isn’t that an animal rescue?”

He looked over and sure enough, it was. One of the few across the city. “Let’s go there, Nines.”

“Ah, right!” He smiled, and they made for the rescue. Upon entering the attendant at the desk greeted them with a wave.

“Hello, how are you doing today?”

“Well, thanks.” Nines, smiled briefly, moving to the desk. Emerald looked up at the pictures hanging on the wall. All of them had the same: a machine and an animal. Beneath the frames were plaques, all of which were mostly the same. They were commemorative to the adoption of an animal, or multiple. “Can we take a look around?”

“Sure, Bram will be happy to introduce to each of our animals here.” She smiled, a cheery look on her face. “The door to your left will lead you into the back!”

“Thanks.” Nines nodded, then moved to take Emerald’s hand. “Em?”

“I’m coming...” She turned to follow him back. The room they entered was massive. In the center was a massive play center where cats and dogs alike played about, co-existing. Lining the walls with five foot sections between them, were more personal kennels for each animal. While Nines called for this Bram, Emerald went down to her knees to look into the nearest kennel. Inside were two animals. One was a husky with light brown coloring, and the other was a small ball of fur resembling a cat. The fur of the cat was more white than grey. One eye was brilliant blue, but the other was an amber color. The cat was quite eye catching, majestic almost. “Nines… look at this cat...”

Hearing her call him, he turned to see what she meant. “Oh.”

“Is that all you can say? It’s…”

“Gorgeous…” Admittedly, Nines was looking at Emerald when he said that, but she wasn’t looking so no harm, no foul.

“Hello?” A mechanical voice called from one end of the room. Then the paced clicking of metal against stone resounded as the stranger approached. Nines and Emerald glanced down to see a short machine with a cowl approaching.

“Uhm, are you Bram?”

“Yes, and you?”

“I’m Nines, and this is Emerald. We’re wondering about this cat in there…”

“Ah, Hope!” Bram, if he had a mouth, would be smiling. “He’s a maine coon. He’s one of two.”

Emerald perked up at the mention of two. “There’s another?”

“Yes! This way!” Bram began to walk down the length of the room again, Nines and Emerald trailing close behind. When they arrived at this kennel, the cat was alone. Bram then explained Aine was mourning due to the loss of her maternal kennel mate, another husky by the name of Winter had passed away due to old age. Aine was… volatile, in pain and lonely. Before either Nines or Bram could stop her, Emerald had reached her hand into the kennel. It was only a little bit, mainly an offering to greet Aine, who stalked closer. Aine watched Emerald for a long moment before finally approaching to take a sniff at her hand. Once satisfied, Aine rubbed up against Emerald’s fingers.

“Nines…” She looked at him and smiled.

He just smiled. “I see.”

Bram was in awe, looking between Emerald and Aine. When the model looked to him, he stopped and stared. “We’ll take both Hope and Aine.”

“Both?” Bram inquired.

“Yes, both.” Emerald looked back to Aine, a smile still gracing her features. Nines couldn’t help the grin that was splitting his features. Emerald looked the happiest in that moment than he’s ever seen her.

\---

[Present day]

Emerald smiled down at the cats, now sleeping to either side of her. “All tuckered out from Gene…”

Her quiet murmur went through the house unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may wonder, Aine means Light or Radiance.
> 
> Anyhow, thanks so much for reading and dropping some wonderful kudos! Thank you for your awesome comments, Mika and I greatly appreciate those just as much! 
> 
> Real quick, I'm considering posting some concept art I did a while back of this AU. I've been sitting on this thought since chapter one so if you'd like some art on this fic to better visualize what everyone looks like I can totally do that, just let me know down below or put something in my inbox on tumblr! I'm fatecharms there as well! Thank you all again for your continued support!
> 
> We'll see _you_ at the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

She was back to avoiding him. He wasn’t surprised, oddly enough. Just hurt. He figured he must have pushed too far too fast. This had to be some kind of retribution for pushing so early by some sick and twisted god or whatever. He wasn’t really the religious type. That didn’t mean he totally dissed other peoples’ beliefs. He wasn’t that kind of person. He’s not an asshole. At least he tries not to be.

Jasper was walking with him. “So, your little investigation has come to fruition.”

Of course the criminal justice major was analyzing him. “Knock that shit off, Jasper.”

“Ohh, getting aggressive with me now. I must have struck a nerve then.”

“Do you not know how to back off?” Nines hissed, raking his fingers through his hair.

“No.” Jasper hummed. “As a detective, it’s kind of a habit to analyze.”

Nines glowered. “That’s just what you tell people. You’re more likely to sleep with someone than analyze them.”

“Slander.” Jasper hummed, a smug smirk curling across his face. “I would never.”

“I live in the room across from you. I know damn it!” Nines was growling now, stalking down the street. He passed the cafe, keeping an eye out for the tell tale sign of Moonbucks. He needed to lose this asshole and soon else he may just try to kill him.

Now that would be ironic.

“How is your investigation coming along?”

Nines didn’t answer.

“Oh come on, I’m curious! Is it the pretty girl from two years ago that you’ve been looking into?”

Nines abruptly stopped.

“Ah, now that’s more like it.” Jasper hummed, stepping up to beside Nines.

“‘Pretty girl from two years ago’?” Nines couldn’t help it. His mind was in overdrive as he resisted the urge to grab Jasper by his collar. If anything, Jasper might think it was something other than a threat.

“Oh you can’t tell me you don’t remember her. You spent _all_ of your free time with her.”

“I did...?”

“Oh…” Jasper’s surprise made Nines turn to see the other cover his mouth. “You really don’t remember… do you?”

“Tell me everything, Jasper. Everything you know.” Nines was not letting this one go. Jasper was many things, a man-whore being one of them, but he was _not_ a liar. He prided himself on that, if nothing else.

\---

Hope and Aine walked to either side of her, their harnesses leashed to her waist. They were service cats, but they only kept people away and kept in touch with her functions occasionally. Her pod handled her functions almost completely. Still, she hated leaving them behind and they hated her leaving them. So this was the best option. They stuck close, flanking her on either side as she walked. Emerald turned into Moonbucks, careful of her companions who padded up beside her to the counter. They both sat and waited patiently as she left a tip and waited for her drink. Once she had it, she moved to a table and sat down. Both Maine Coons moved under the table, laying down and watching the room. She heard rather than saw Nines enter. He moved easily to the counter and waved at Atheleisia who just wrote his name down on a cup and handed it off. The young man beside him was similar to Nines, but there was just enough that was off that made Nines differ from him. Perhaps it was his gentle aura. Or perhaps today, it was Nines’s inquisitive aura that was the distinction this morning.

She could hear them talking, Nines and his companion.

“You really don’t remember?”

“If I did, I would have told you already. Now spit it out!” Nines was aggravated, that much was clear by his sharp tone. “I have to get to work in a little while, so I don’t have all day to listen to you.”

“Okay okay.” Once their drinks were in hand, they moved towards a table. Nines seemed oblivious to her presence, a blessing in disguise. Jasper, her memory supplied the name out of nowhere, continued. “You remember when you first started to shadow that one guy from YoRHa?”

“Vaguely, but yeah.” Nines had taken a seat parallel to her all but a few feet away, still unaware.

Jasper sat across from him. “Just a few days after, you brought her back to the flat. I had come back and found you two talking. It was a low day for me and it was obvious to you, of course, and you made sure that neither you nor her were anywhere near me. You risked it from time to time, but not often. I hardly saw you for the two weeks after that. Your last day, you came home as if the whole thing didn't happen. I didn’t ask, didn’t think it mattered all that much. Apparently, I was wrong.”

Nines was silent for a moment, sipping at his vanilla mocha. “I remember that… it’s fuzzy, but I remember cleaning my room the night before.”

It took everything Emerald had not to slam her coffee down onto the table and leave.

“Yea, and then you didn’t use it for nearly two weeks.” Jasper scoffed. You could hear the smile on his face.

“Do you know about anything else? Did I ever talk to you about anything?”

“Nope, whenever you came back to the flat, I was at work.”

Nines sighed through his nose, and as he did, she felt his stare settle on her. That was it. She stood slowly, methodically, as to not give away she’d been listening unbidden. She motioned to Hope and Aine, who moved to either side of her, and left.

Emerald heard him get up to follow.

\---

Nines had followed her into the Lunar wing and up to her studio, trying to get her to stop and speak to him. He’d only been maybe ten feet behind her, but she had entered the studio and closed the door before he could even catch her brisk pace with his jog. Curse his short legs! Entering the studio, the photographer, a woman about Nines’ age, made a gesture towards the prep area and he found his feet were taking him there without being prompted. At first, his focus was on 2B, seated in her chair. At her feet, two massive cats. That’s when his attention shifted, looking down at the animals in quiet disbelief. He recognized them.

And they, him.

They went to pounce on him in an instant, their abrasive tongues already licking at his face as he fell to the ground. 2B did nothing to help him. Not that he called for help. “Hope! Aine!” The two cats purred, ecstatic to see him.

He remembered that day, so long ago, when he’d gotten them with her. He’d gotten these two majestic and massive cats for her. She needed them. And some small part of him still believes she does. He sat up, Hope and Aine getting off his chest to let him, and he went to look at 2B only to find her absent from her previous location. He frowned, glancing to the make-up artist, who raised her hands innocently and shook her head. He was on his own for this one.

Begrudgingly, he got to his feet and began to leave. It wasn’t until he turned to close the door did he realize he had been followed. Hope and Aine looked up at him expectantly, purring now that he was looking at them.

“Hope, Aine, really? You need to stay with her.”

They didn’t move.

“This isn’t funny you two.”

Hope moved toward him, rubbing up against his leg. Aine was seated, watching and waiting.

“You’re going to follow me, aren’t you?”

Both cats moved to either side of him, and he realized he had no choice but to go along with their wishes. He sighed and started walking to his studio.

\---

Emerald sighed, thankful that she was able to escape him this time, even if it was at the expense of her cats. As she moved into place for the shoot, she heard the door open. Her photographer turned, addressing the intruder. “Excuse me, but who are you?”

“An old friend of Emerald’s.”

She visibly relaxed and moved to greet Alastair. “You should have told me you’d be coming.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“What’s the occasion?”

Alastair just smiled, “Finish up here, we’re heading out after this.”

\---

Emerald was surprised to find Alastair had led them to Pascal’s village. They entered the compound and were instantly greeted by the children. Emerald smiled softly and said hello to each of them. Alastair was happy to pat each of their heads as she managed to get through them, practically dragging Emerald with her. Alastair seemed determined, perhaps even a little excited under that mask she always wore. Emerald could feel the difference in the air, but it wasn’t just Alastair that was different. There was something wrong. Emerald only become more and more sure of that as they got closer to Pascal’s workshop.

Alastair had opened the door and rushed them in, but any excitement that should have been present in that moment was lost. Staring down at Pascal, who was laying on his side on the ground, was a tall, lean man. His white hair shifted about on his shoulders.

“Adam…” Emerald couldn’t help it, her anger was bubbling up. First Nines, now Pascal. Soon the children.

“Ah, Emerald. I was hoping I’d get to see you.” Adam’s sickening smile made her want to puke. “Eve, the door.”

The door slammed behind them, Emerald didn’t have to look to know the ‘younger’ brother was there. In his hands were papers, he seemed enamored with them, and the dark look he gave when he looked up at them and his brother, it was as if he wanted to kill someone for interrupting.

Emerald didn’t care about that, just the man before her. He was up to something. “What do you want now, Adam?”

“Oh, nothing. Not from you any how. I will have what I want soon enough. No, I came here for your mechanic.”

“What do you want with Pascal?”

“Nothing anymore. I have the anti-virus he was going to use. I rather liked the way it was designed. I thought I could reverse its effects.”

“If you hurt him--”

“I did no such thing. He’s just… roughed up from falling is all.” Adam hummed, then began to leave. He paused when next to Emerald, who held Alastair in place. “Oh and, Emerald? I doubt avoiding him will keep him from you. It never has in the past, has it?”

She went to swing at him, but he was gone, leaving them alone in the workshop with Pascal. Alastair growled with fury, but Emerald turned her attention to Pascal, who she moved towards to check on.

Things were beginning, and she wasn’t sure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Been a hot minute hasn't it? Well, it'll be another before the next chapter is out, sorry make you guys wait! We're happy to say that we're back to working on it though!
> 
> Thank you all for your support over this radio silence! We're going to be working on it in the weeks to come, so stay tuned and we'll see _you_ at the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

Nines was flipping through his album and looking at the photos in his bedroom. His music was blasting to drown out Jasper across the hall, and his phone was nearby and in his peripheral in case Malachi tried to reach him. Conary and Nines had become fast friends, which was odd given Nines’s tendency to keep to himself and Conary’s habit to be loud and energetic. In a way it was perhaps for the best.

Seeing his phone light up, Nines checked the text he receiver from Conary.

**Hey, wanna hang out? It’s been a while.**

Admittedly it had been a while, and Nines found no reasonable excuse to say no. With a heavy sigh, and bookmarked his page in the album, and put it into his bag before backing anything else he needed. With a quick response to Conary and ignoring the second bedroom in the apartment, Nines was on his way to Moonbucks.

The hole-in-the-wall coffee shop had become his regular place to meet up with people, even if he didn’t want coffee. He’d go there just to chance seeing her again, especially after their last few interactions. Hope and Aine were trailing beside him in their harnesses, their leashes secured to his waist. Despite this, he was pretty sure they could go off without him simply because they were massive dog sized cats, especially compared to him. It was rather comical.

Nines kept an eye on Hope and Aine, who walked to either side of him protectively. They were trained this way it seemed, and he was alright with it for the time being. He needed to find a way to get them back to 2B, but that seemed to be a ways away. The pair stopped, Aine stepping in front of him and Hope continuing to block his right. Nines frowned, then looked up to see a vaguely familiar face.

Every fiber of his being told him to turn and walk away, and yet this was the way he needed to go to get to Moonbucks the fastest. Nines swallowed thickly, then glanced down to Hope and Aine, who looked up at him. He knelt down, and without thinking he took the leashes off their harnesses.

“You know what to do.” He honestly wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but watching the way both cats’ demeanors change was enough to tell him it was the right decision. He stood up and resumed walking, tucking the leashes into his bag.

He hardly had time to yelp in surprise as he had begun to pass the strangely familiar man and was pulled into the alley before everything went black.

\---

Emerald watched as the pair of cats came barrelling into the house. They had no leash, and their demeanor was enough to set her on high alert. They only got like this is something had happened. She frowned heavily, then turned to look in Alastair’s general direction.

“Aly… something’s wrong with Nines.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”

\---

Nines woke slowly. His circuits worked hard to begin processing as he blinked his eyes open and looked around. Off in a corner he could see that man from before reading papers. He was frowning heavily as he read through them. The other man in the room was someone Nines didn’t immediately recognize. Before he could say anything, pain shot through his body. His right arm was impaled in two places, his palm and the middle of his forearm. His abdomen had two poles jutting out there, another was clean through his left thigh and ankle, then one last one in his right calf. He screamed, eyes going wide.

His mind was going into overdrive, he needed to get these things out of himself and he needed to get these injuries treated. The viruses he could accumulate like this were numerous. 

“No need to panic.” Nines’s head swerved to look at the long-haired man who was seated calmly before him. “You are exactly where you are meant to be.”

“Who are you? What do you want?” Nines needs to get out of here, and this man… why does he look so familiar?

“You still don’t recall?” The man was smiling. “Very well, I suppose I should introduce myself then. I am Adam. That is my brother, Eve.”

“You still haven’t told me what you want.” Nines was trying to think of a way to get out of this alive, and he tried not to focus on Eve as he made his quiet exit, the papers he’d been reading clutched tightly in his hand.

“You will learn soon enough. For now, we wait.”

A pit began to grow in Nines’s gut, and a sickening feeling washed over him. His mind began to swim, and his circuits began to go haywire. He’d been infected with a virus, he could feel it.

“I’m going to die with this virus... So just tell me what you want with me already!”

“You are rather impatient. I have to wonder why Emerald ever took an interest in you.”

The name struck a chord with Nines, and he snarled. “Don’t you ever say that name again.”

“Aha, some inkling of memory remains. Well it doesn’t matter anyway. With the virus in you both now it’s only a matter of time before it triggers. Pascal’s efforts to make a malware were... Admirable at best.”

Nines frowned, his mind swimming. “Virus...? Pascal and malware… What does this all have to do with me and Emerald?”

“So you still don’t remember that? Ah well, all will be revealed soon enough.” Adam turned away from Nines, who looked to the ground and stared hard at his dangling feet.

\---

“Please, you need to look into his last known whereabouts--”

“Look miss, I’ve told you I can’t. He hasn’t been missing for longer than twenty-four hours--”

Emerald held Alastair back from yelling at the woman behind the counter. Before she could try again, the door opened in came a face she had never thought she’d see in this place willingly.

Eve walked to the counter slowly, hands raised harmlessly. He kept his head bowed. In his hand were papers with Pascal’s handwriting on them. Lesson plans it seemed. Emerald frowned, watching Eve look to the woman.

“My name is Eve, I’ve come to turn myself in. I’ve hurt people and took someone against their will at the behest of my brother Adam. I’d like to make up for my mistakes. I’ve recently learned that what I was doing was wrong.”

Emerald stared in shock as Eve offered his wrists.

“I won’t fight. I’m willing to cooperate fully.”

“Eve,” Emerald spoke instinctively, “Did you take Nines?”

“Yes. You should hurry. He’s hurt, and needs help. The abandoned hotel penthouse is where Adam has him. You know the one...”

Emerald frowned, then took off running. Her pod was right beside her, and so were Hope and Aine. Alastair was following, but she seemed to have something else in mind. Emerald didn’t care. She wasn’t even thinking when she began the climb to the top floor of the building upon arrival. The moment she entered the penthouse, she tore her blindfold off to wrap it around her fist.

“Adam!”

“Why hello, Emerald.” Her pod informed her of where he sat, Nines strung up to the wall and impaled seven times. His left arm hung at his side, and his head was bowed. Emerald kept her focus on Adam, however, who stood slowly and moved to Nines. “We have a guest, why do you say hello?”

Emerald bristled as her pod simulated what Adam was doing, grabbing Nines by the chin to force him to look at him. Nines was glaring at Adam, grabbing his wrist with his free hand. “Leave him out of this, Adam!”

“You naughty girl. It seems he’s caught my virus.” Adam smiled, letting go of Nines to look at Emerald fully. Nines glared, hand twitching at his side now. “You doomed him to death.”

Before Emerald could respond, there was a quiet chuckling that began to turn to full on laughter. It became apparent who it belonged to as soon as Nines lifted his head fully to laugh aloud. Adam’s glower pleased Emerald to no end, but the crazed look that had come over Nines only made her gut churn. What had Adam done to him?

“Doomed to die?” Nines began through his laughs. “Oh, Adam was it? With all this knowledge around you, I thought you did your research!”

Adam’s eyes narrowed, but he remained turned mostly to Emerald, the wild card. He seemed confident in the situation, namely just annoyed with Nines.

“All these files about the Machine War and you still haven’t the faintest clue!” Nines’s grin was growing, though he winced as he pulled on an injury as he stared at Emerald, a glint in his eye.

“Get on with it, or I’ll shut you up.”

“My model was designed for something special. We’re called scanners, and what we do best is hack.” Nines’s grin only grew as he quickly raised his hand toward Emerald. Adam’s eyes went wide. “And you left one of my arms free.”

“No!” Adam wasted no time in tearing Nines’s arm clean off. Adam had a split second of satisfaction before it was shattered and he turned around in shock.

“Nines!” Emerald was staring at Adam with a clarity he hadn’t seen on her face in years.

“What?”

“The best part about all this?” Adam turned to look at Nines, who was still smiling despite the cloudiness building in his eyes. “Em’s model was designed for something even better in this situation than hacking. She can fight. She can kill.”

Adam glared, turning back to Emerald who prepared to launch herself toward him.

“In an instant, I gave Em exactly what she needs to fight you, and you signed your death warrant Adam…” Nines’s eyes began to close slowly, and Emerald’s fury only grew.

“I’ll kill you!”

The moment his eyes closed, she darted forward, bringing her fist back and slamming it into Adam’s jaw before he could react. He hit the wall hard, and Emerald wasted no time in barrelling him with hit after hit until he was knocked out cold and bloody. Only then did she step away and turn to look at Nines. Her Nines. She walked over to him with shaky knees, her vision was still hazy, but she could see blobs of color and vague shapes now. Her pod was still trying to simulate everything around her, but it was having a hard time. She closed her eyes to enable her pod to do its job.

“Pod! Call for help! Now!”

“Already done. Help is on its way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I know it's been a while, but i've been in a bit of a rough patch lately... I've been busy lately and one of my other works received some rather hurtful feedback. I'm doing my best to not take it personally but it was harsh and it's still looming over me a bit; however, a lot of this chapter I've had planned since the beginning.
> 
> Is Nines okay? What happened with 2B's sight? What was A2 doing while this was all going down? And most importantly... What changed with Eve?
> 
> So many questions I have the answers to, and none of which I'll give _just_ yet! I'm inspired again, which hopefully means I can get back into writing and finally giving you all the conclusion you deserve!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving those lovely kudos! Mika and I greatly appreciate it! And we'll see _you_ at the next update!


End file.
